This specification relates to digital data processing, and in particular, to computer-implemented search services.
Conventional search services provide search query suggestions as alternatives to input search queries. For example, a conventional search engine can include a query input field that receives an input search query. In response to receiving the input search query, a conventional search service can provide search query suggestions for the input search query. A user can select a search query suggestion for use as a search query.
Conventional search services provide search query suggestions that are particular to the search service that generated the search query suggestions. Some conventional search services provide query suggestions that are specifically directed to searching a particular type of resource, e.g., images, videos, web pages. In addition, some search services provide alternatives to the input query that identify Internet addresses, e.g., Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), of suggested resources that are relevant to the input query. Different search services generally provide different input suggestions.